Everyone and Noah
Overview Noah's sardonic and sarcastic nature tends to prevent him from being one of the most liked competitors in the the competition, but most of his lines are just made to be jokes. Noah is finding it easier than in the past to make some friends, because he has toned down his snarkiness, which sometimes sounds annoying to the others. Actually, Noah is trying his best to become slowly more friendly and kind than his usual self.As of now Noah is the lowest ranking competitor that remains in the game, having always been eliminated before the merge and even before Tyler. This is why he wishes to show to everybody his hidden potential in order to be finally recognized for his values...not only the sarcasm. Cameron Noah and Cameron are pretty neutral towards each other, despite the fact that they are on rival teams. Out of the competition they interact well due to their common passion for books and intellectual activity.Cameron really impressed Noah a lot in the last relay race challenge, even to the point of appearing "more computer than human." The friendship grew more because they both keep to challenge themselves in decisive rounds as in The Super Wi-Fi Spies and Korean Teaching or Learning where they're really head to head until the end, and congratulate each other recognizing their respective intellectual values. So they consider themselves as great rivals in game, great friends in life.Noah never offered an alliance to him because he believed that Cameron was already an ally of Sky and Duncan. Cody Noah and Cody used to be friends before this season started. Now, it seems as if they're in rivalry, especially after the third episode, in which Noah defeats Cody in a crucial tie.Immediately in the following episode Cody returns to favour by defeating Noah in the final challenge of the episode. By the way, now that they are no longer on opposite teams, they respect each other as they did in the past.When they're not competing against each other they like to do some funny chats,especially about Chris Mc Lean and his various odds, such as his relationship with Larry the giant plant.Cody and Noah returned recently to be friends as in the past, especially when Noah picks Cody for the second immunity in Puzzle Riot and later makes him to join to the alliance. In the episode number 10 there's again a conflict between the two cause Cody wins the immunity and doesn't share it with Noah, showing lot of ingratitude:so as soon as he loses his immunity Noah makes the alliance to vote out him. Courtney Noah can't stand Courtney due to her bossy attitude and anger issues. But he doesn't have to deal with this, because she's on the Beavers, and he on the Ducks. When Courtney started to mock Dawn a bit too much, Noah holds a huge grudge against her and he's always ready to return all of Courtney's nastiness to her by using all his irony and sarcasm. This brought soon to an acid conflict between the two.Noah never stopped a single minute to root against her since All Aboard the Cuckoo Train.In fact,he actually managed to convince almost everyone to nominate her in the Korean themed episode and succeeded with ease. At the bottom part of the second episode of Season 2 Noah beats Courtney in a country music ballad challenge, causing her team to lose and eliminates her. In the Confessional Noah admits all his satisfaction to have been finally avenged Dawn's memory onto whom the C.I.T. had spread only mud during the first season. Dakota Dave Noah and Dave seemed like they were friends, but Dave was voted out by everyone in the first episode, and he hated Tyler for no reason. Despite his flaws, Noah actually pitied him and tried to support him during the first episode elimination. This may be because both were entertained by the other's sarcastic and judgemental personalities. In the second season Noah tries his best to bear the Pessimist Guy, but his patience end when he provides a lizard tail and again ask alliances to everybody. Anyway, he doesn't vote him out. Duncan Similar to Courtney, Duncan, and Noah can't get along well together. They have very different manners, hobbies, and attitudes. Luckily, they don't have to interact due to not being on the same team. Since the start of Season 2 the mere respect that seemed to survive between them utterly fades: while Duncan acts back as the delinquent of the past, Noah holds the grudge for his elimination in the previous season, thanks to Duncan and Sky alliance. In A Wild Western Introduction Noah strives a lot to make himself listened by the companion, stating he knows all that's need to provide for to survive in the desert, even finding a knife and suggesting to Duncan to cut with it a cactus to have fresh water and be able to build a natural compass, but the delinquent along with almost everyone simply ignores him and leads the team with the help of Dave, rushing all the operations and ending up with multiple useless items such as the map. Noah is so frustrated that during the nomination he votes out Duncan preferring to keep a mild player as Dave.Unfortunately this isn't enough and the rejected guy promises payback on him and Tyler. In the following episode there's an open conflict between Duncan and Tyler cause of that, and Noah obviously partakes against the first involving also Sky a little... When Chris calls Duncan for the country music challenge Noah already suspects he's gonna be a flop, and infact he looses the first point in favour of the Pythons. Duncan keeps to call Noah and Tyler idiots and dweebs all the time... After Noah wins against Courtney with his countryside love song, he teases Duncan suggesting him to learn from him how to sing and above all use the heart, maybe giving an indirect dart about Duncan and Sky "close" interaction or his double failed love stories with Gwen and Courtney. In 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Noah finally admits the reasons of his grudge: having been voted "at betrayal" by Sky with Duncan following her in Supreme Chef Auto and Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, despite she was Noah's friend,too. Dawn Before this season, Noah had never interacted with Dawn. She appears to him as a little moon-child witch, with very kind personality, but a hidden furious one. She is actually an interesting girl to deal with, even if she is often scary. While in the first two episodes, Dawn seemed to hate Noah, even forming an alliance against him in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings but after he won the challenge, she seems to have changed her idea.Their relationship reached the edge in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train when at Dawn's Arrow of Shame elimination ceremony Noah all of sudden revealed to love her and gave her a kiss. Despite this he still feels guilty when it's revealed he voted her off. In Dancing With Cowboys Noah dedicates this country lyric to Dawn: "Yi-dap, here I am again with a horse and my friends Altough I feel in my heart there's still sort of a love pawn Stranded on the land where the horizon ends... There are no sun rays able to stop me to look,remind and miss my Dawn!". And in the confessional blushes hoping she was watching even by accident Total Drama at that moment. Gwen In the eight episode, Gwen high fives Noah and he fives her back for a funny joke made about the unbearable Courtney. Noah was also the only one to have not voted for her in her elimination ceremony. This suggests respect both have for each other. Heather They have never interacted, though Noah probably still has the same minor conflict he's always had with Heather. Noah doesn't want to get in an argument with her and he thinks she's the deadlock of the Ducks. He was indifferent when she was finally eliminated. LeShawna No interactions due to being on different teams. Lindsay Being the girlfriend of his best friend, Noah acts friendly with Lindsay despite he likes to get often fun of her goofs. Lindsay was the first choice at the elimination ceremony of episode six, but at the tie Noah, feeling a little pitiful for her, decided to do not vote her again. Maybe since now he and Lindsay will develop a real friendship. Noah admires the fact that Lindsay is discovering her hidden cleverness under that dumb blond mask she wears. Tyler made Noah to vote her out for strategic purposes but Noah was actually the only one to vote her, while Tyler voted for someone else. Samey Not so much can be said about Noah and Samey, due to her short life in the competition. Noah voted her off in Volleybrawl, along with his friends. Scarlett Noah and Scarlett predictably don't get along. Scarlett's critical nature of her team has caused Noah to not trust her much and barely interact, caussing to Noah to vote her off in the 2nd round of the nomination during Relay Feelings Speed Fast and she took the Arrow of Shame. Scott Upon arrival, Scott was immediately mocked by Noah due to his lack of knowledge. Noah is even somewhat amused when Scott's team is hurt by Fang in Trials and Triva-lations. Scott eventually loses his temper with Noah, and the two have an even bigger hatred towards each other once Scott finds out about Noah's feelings for Dawn. This causes Scott to not trust Noah, since he's attracted to a strange person who Scott also doesn't like. Scott was eliminated soon after Dawn when his team lost again. Unlike other contestants, Noah was happy to see Scott eliminated. Sky Sky and Noah are linked by a common friend, Tyler. Even if they are on different teams, Sky sometimes encourages Noah to be more enthusiastic and competitive, and less snarky. This brought a very mild friendship, without much interaction. In the last two episodes Sky voted off Noah for being the biggest threat in the game,by the way Noah voted for her victory in the finale, because she deserved that afterall. Tyler '' For more information about this section, visit: Noah and Tyler'' This friendship is very odd, but Noah and Tyler are able to become best friends in the competition. Tyler is a jock without much brains, while Noah is an intellectual person without much brawn, but they complete each other. Noah and Tyler cooperated in all the challenges, helping the Screaming Ducks win 2 of the first 3. The two have formed an alliance, in order to reach the finale together. Despite him currently being perplexed by Tyler's strategic moves, he still remains a loyal follower. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Alliances